Yamato's Last Hope
by hermionE Yagami
Summary: R for some not-so-pretty language.... can you imagine Koushiro cussing out a dispatcher? Tee hee.... Anyway, this is probably one of my saddest fics. Yama develops a disease... how will this affect everyone else? Dedicated to s1ncer1ty, Hikari Takaishi, a
1. Parts 1-6

Yamato's Last Hope

hermionE Yagami

02

Parts 1-6

December 2000

i hope you read the summary, cause i lost it after i accidentally copied something else. oh weel. remember, it might be drama now, but soon it'll get a sci-fi twist. yeee-haw!

**one** 

_The string of your life is so important to the ones that love you. Once one is cut, the others will peel away into nothingness. Remember that. _

yamato

Yamato leaned over the balcony edge of the apartment that he and Koushiro shared. He stared out upon the lit city of Odaiba. He looked at the lit cigarette in his hand. How it resembled the strings of the lives that smoked it. Shrinking, shrinking, until it was no more, just a shell, the butt of the cigarette.

"Yama-sama! Hey, are you coming to eat or what?"

Yamato whipped around, to find Koushiro standing by the sliding glass door, hands on hips.

"It's getting cold." Koushiro stared at the weed stick in Yamato's mouth. "Put that damn thing out. No wait. Give it to me. Let me see why you have to have them so much."

"Whatever, Koushiro, but if you don't like it, I warned ya." He handed the cigarette to Koushiro, who put it in his mouth. He looked strangely older with it in there.

Suddenly Koushiro pulled it out and chucked it. He coughed hard.

"I've had enough of this, Yamato. You're going to kill yourself."

"Hell." Yamato came inside and sat at the table. 

**two**

_Whoever said we only fear what we don't understand is only half right. there are some things that we fear that we fully understand. _

_emergency_

Later that night, Yamato woke up coughing. He did this regularly, but this time it was different. A dark liquid was spewing from his mouth like a bat out of hell. He made horrible choking noises, and woke Koushiro up.

"Shit!" Koushiro yelled. He leapt over a heaving Yamato for the bedside telephone.

"Look man, I have a fucking emergency here! My friend is coughing up blood and he can't breathe!... DUH you fucking baka, of course I need an ambulance... you get off the line and put someone else on... hello? yes, my friend Yamato is coughing up blood, I need and ambulance, quick dammit quick!... 1475 Seitsu, number A48... okay..."

Koushiro pulled away from the reciever and began massaging Yamato's back. "Come on, man, get it all up... all of it.... come on... breathe dammit breathe!"

Five minutes later, sirens wailed outside the building. Koushiro had carried a heaving Yamato to the living room couch.

The paramedics burst into the door, carrying a stretcher. They took Yamato from Koushiro's arms and stuck needles into him, full of water. 

"What's his blood type?" the paramedic asked in false calm.

"B positive!" Koushiro replied hurriedly.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"I have the same type! He gave some for me once!"

The paramedics rushed out, Koushiro not too far behind.

They boarded the ambulance, and as the sirens wailed, they sped off into the early morning's light. 

**three**

_Doctors have to be strong. The news is so hard to give._

_Diagnosis_

Koushiro sat anxiously in the waiting room, out of breath and sobbing. he had just finished calling everyone he knew and Yamato's entire family. Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken, and Hermione were getting to the Odaiba Hospital as fast as they could. 

Around ten minutes later, the waiting room door nearly busted off the hinges with a loud BANG. Thirteen people pushed their way in the door.

"Ow, Takeru!" 

"Sorry, Miyako!"

"I'm not Miyako!"

"Oops, sorry Iori."

"Hey Taichi, that's my butt you have there!"

Taichi sweatdropped. "Sorry, Hermione."

"SHUT UP!" Koushiro screamed hoarsely. "Yamato is in serious condition here!"

A white-coated doctor then walked in.

"Izumi Koushiro?"

Koushiro turned his head, breathing hard. "Yes, doctor?"

The doctor sat beside Koushiro. "Ishida Yamato... is in critical condition. I'm sorry to have to tell you, but"-he took a deep breath-"Mr. Izumi, Ishida Yamato is in Stage Two of lung cancer."

Takeru, who was already crying, burst into tears. Hermione went whiter than a ghost, too appalled to speak. Mimi fainted, and Koushiro completely broke down.

Tears formed in nearly everyone's eyes, including the ones who didn't know Yamato. A teenaged girl across the room looked horrified. 

"You don't mean Ishida Yamato, as in the singer Yamato... do you?" she asked timidly.

"Unfortunately, young miss, I do."

Like Hermione, her eyes glazed over and she went pale. She whispered something to her mother and rushed out.

"No," Jyou said who was leaning over Mimi, "not Yamato. No."

"I I told him. It's all my fault!" Koushiro said painfully. "Jinxes are real I fucking jinxed him"

Hikari put and arm aroud Koushiro. He recoiled; he was only used to having Yamato do that. It felt like he was betraying Yamato. He wasn't used to that, not with a girl.

"Stop being silly. I know jinxes are real, but they are never this bad. It's not your fault. It's not Yamato's fault. It is NOBODY'S fault!"

Koushiro sniffed, and looked up.

"You're right, Hikari. I am being stupid."

He glanced at the doctor. "Can..can we see him yet?"

The doctor sighed. "He's still asleep from the anisthetics. But you may." The group followed the doctor to Yamato's room.

**four**

_Psy is the sixth sense, and is turned on in certain places. Yet it comes unwillingly and we never want it when we get it. That is why I believe in it. It is like so many normal things._

_presences_

Koushiro sat in the cold, hard chair in the cnacer hall. It didn't feel right here the smell and feeling of death seeped through the halls. The illness that had killed so many innocent women, men, and children leaked inside Koushiro's body. He shivered. He felt strange like there were more than fifteen presences in the room. Like a spirit's eyes were watching him. Images of young children with almond-shaped, watery eyes, bald from chemotherapy. Images of women and men, hairless and thin they went into his mnd like elusive visitors. Here, then gone. Spirits hanging over Yamato's bed, waiting for his spirit to join them or stay inside the body. Some hoping for a new friend, some praying that his life would not turn out like theirs had.

Koushiro shook his head, and snapped to attention. He did believe in spirits and ghosts. The cancer hall seemed to turn on some sort of sixth sense. He looked at Hermione. She had always been more perceptive than the others. Her brown eyes were glazed over again, and her body was tense. Her eyes were moving slowly around the room. She had told everyone that when she was younger, she had studied ESP and even developed some. She probaly felt many presences in this hall.

"I'll leave you alone," the doctor said after what seemed like an eternity. He sidled out. Koushiro could just hear him mutter as he left, "I hate that ward. Too many deaths."

Koushiro gently reached out to touch Yamato's hand. He stopped it, hovering it above Yamato's. He reluctantly touched it. As he did, Yamato's eyelids fluttered.The heart rate monitor sped up. Koushiro smiled softly. He squoze Yamato's hand, and the slow _beep_ing sped up for a moment. Yamato's lips and cheeks ticked, as if trying to smile.

Yamato stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes. Slowly, Koushiro watched Yamato's hand move. In sign language, he fingerspelled the letters OK.' Yamato's face stopped moving, and he relaxed. His hand fell back to the bed.

Koushiro felt a tear leak from his eyes. He turned to find himself in an empty room. Empty, that is, except for Hermione. She sat in another chair, face slacking and blank, staring straight ahead. She was whispering quietly, but Koushiro couldn't make out the words, let alone read her lips.

"Hermione?" he asked, breaking the eternal silence.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes focused. She stared at Koushiro, and said, "I think I have to go now. This place gives me the creeps. Too many spirits of the dead."

"I hear you," Koushiro said quietly.

She swept out of the room.

Koushiro took Yamato's arm. He placed his face on it, and cried. For all those dead. For Yamato's family. 

For Yamato.

**five**

_Attempting suicide is scary and yet educational. Once tried and saved, you realize how important you are to each person in your life._

_closer_

Koushiro woke up in the middle of the night. He realized he was still in the hospital. He looked up. 

Yamato was still there, unmoving. He looked so peaceful, sleeping.

Koushiro blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. He realized he had fallen asleep crying on Yamato's arm. He looked down at the boy in the hospital gown.

Upon Yamato's arm and hand where his gloves had always been, there were scars. Long, elaborate ones, tracing each and every vein in his arm and hand. Circles and lines, tracing along the major blood vessels and arteries in his wrists. 

Koushiro was stunned. he brushed some of Yamato's hair out of the way, and gasped silently. 

He recognized this one. A long, thick scar ran across the major vein in his neck. It proceeded down his collarbone and under his shirt. Koushiro didn't even have to look. He knew it went down Yamato's chest. Yamato must have attempted suicide so many times. Just like he did in the Digital World.

_f l a s h b a c k_

_Koushiro ran after Yamato, who he had seen take off into the forest that night, away from the now smoldering fire._

_He followed the crunching of sticks and brush underfoot to a clearing. Yamato was there. And he had a knife. _

_Koushiro froze up._

_"Goodbye, fucking miserable world. For the last time, I will attempt eternal sleep. And it WILL work this time. Nobody to save me."_

_Koushiro stood silently, frozen in shock as Yamato drew the knife to his neck, smiling._

_Yamato pushed, and slid the knife. As the blood poured out, he hissed in pain. But he did not stop. He proceeded the knife down, down, to his heart._

_"NO!" Koushiro screamed as Yamato began to choke. He ran toward the blonde boy as he fell down to his knees._

_Koushiro mustered all his stregnth, and managed to pull Yamato into his arms, and dragged him back to camp. _

_Leaving Yamato by the fireside, he ran to Jyou's side._

_"Wake up dammit, wake up!" he screamed. Yet no matter how loud he yelled, he couldn't wake them up._

Time to take matters into my own hands,_ he thought._

_He sifted through Jyou's backpack, for cloths and anything that could stop the bleeding. _

_He rushed back to Yamato's side. He had began to bleed freely. He wrapped the cloths around Yamato, and searched through his pile for the needle and thread. he began to quickly push in and out, messily but tightly sealing the cut, whish got shallower as it went down._

_After fifteen minutes of terror, Yamato began to cough. _

_"Yes!' Koushiro shouted. "Yama, you'll be okay... you're okay..."_

_"No..." Yamato whispered. He knitted his eyebrows in deep thought as the bleeding ceased. _

_As Koushiro wiped the blood off of Yamato's neck and chest, Yamato broke the silence. _

_"Thank you, Koushiro," he said quietly. "Thank you for saving my life."_

_Koushiro just kept washing, but a small smile crossed his lips. He had saved someone's life... he was the hero, for once._

_e n d f l a s h b a c k _

Yes, Koushiro remembered that night well. But this was worse. Yamato was further along. closer to death than he had ever been. Could he come out of it? _God Above, help Yamato. Though he has sinned in the past, help him just once._

**six**

_Some of God's greatest gifts are Unanswered Prayers. But sometimes, important prayers go unanswered, and destroy the lives of many. _

_Awake_

"Izzy?" Someone was calling him by his nickname...

"Izzy..."

Koushiro opened his eyes., and stared into Yamato's cool blue eyes.

"Yama!" Koushiro cried excitedly. "You're awake!" he embraced Yamato in a tight hug.

"Yow! Hey Koushiro-kun, you're squeezing my head off!"

Koushiro let go and laughed. "It's just so relieving to see you awake after last night."

Both young mens' faces fell.

"I'm sorry, man," Yamato said. "Hey, anyways... what is wrong with me?" 

Koushiro's solemn face got sadder.

"Yama... don't take this too hard okay?" 

"What is it?"

" Well, you see... Yamato... you have cancer."

Yamato's blue eyes widened in fear.

"You mean... I'm going to die? I'm going to lose my hair?"

Koushiro nodded silently, refusing contact with Yamato's baby-blue eyes.

Yamato twirled a strand of golden hair around his finger. He let a single tear leak from his eye.

Koushiro looked up. He reached over and pushed away Yamato's tear.

"You know, Yamato... even if you have cancer, I still love you the same."

Yamato sniffed.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah. Yama, you'll get better. After all, miracles happen every day. You never know... maybe you'll get one."

The two lovers pulled each other togetther in a tight hug that ended in a kiss. 

Yamato stared out the open window by his bed. he reached up a weak hand and opened it. 

With pain, he leaned out the window. After breathing in the warm spring air, he closed his eyes and crossed his legs. He put his hands together, and prayed.

_Dear Heavenly Lord Above, please give me a miracle. I know i have sinned in the past, and ruined the body You gave me. All I ask is forgivness from You. Please give me a miracle, This is Yamato Ishida in odaiba Japan, in case You don't already know._

__

__

_Should I finish it now, or wait until after 'Miracles Happen Every Day' is finished??? pick, one or the other!!! and please review! i'd love to know what you think.. _

_~hermionE Yagami~_


	2. Parts 7-9

Yamato's Last Hope

Parts 7-9

02

by hermionE Yagami  (if it comes up yes you can take the pic.)

~

I'm back! Mwahahaha! Back with another dramatic piece of my fic. Remember, Yamashiro. That means yaoi, as in Matt x Izzy. Chapter Seven is kind of short, but hey, it's worth it in the end. For the person who thinks so, Hermione is NOT me. I just read too much Harry Potter stuff, and I like the idea of an exchange student Digi-Destined. To the summary. A surprise awaits them all. Is it good or bad? Also, Yama goes into chemo for the first time. 

DISCLAIMOR: I don't own Digimon. Though I do own Hermione, Dr. Tenchi (he he you know where I got that), and this story's idea. 

Rated R for language.

**seven**

_...I just wanted to reach over and rip the needles out of my arm... -A Time for Dancing_, by Davida Willis Hurwin

chemo

Koushiro and Yamato stayed together all day again. Takeru came later that day to drop off some flowers and a huge GET WELL SOON balloon. 

It seemed that the young girl had alerted the press, because strange teenage girls came in on the hour, gushing over Yamato and bringing him cards, banners, balloons, and a group of girls even came in with a stereo and did a dance to one of Yama's songs. One of them even _sang_ one of his songs for him. Yamato thought it was hilarious when a short, bluish black-haired girl asked him, "who's that hot guy in the chair?"

Koushiro quickly tired of this and fell asleep, head resting on the counter beside him. Yamato fell asleep a little while after, and the doctor banned any more people who were not friends or family to visit Yamato.

Around three o'clock, Yamato semi-awakened to find Koushiro gone. He had left a note saying someting about schoolwork. For a while Yamato just lay there, thinking. He realized that someone had left him a book, _Along Came A Spider._ It was about a psycopath who had kidnapped a young girl, and the detectives trying to find him. He picked it up and started to read it.

When he got to page 70, the door opened. 

Koushiro and a doctor walked in. 

"Ishida Yamato if I'm not much mistaken?" the doctor asked. 

Yamato nodded.

"My name is Doctor Nyaka Tenchi. I'm here for your chemotherapy." She wheeled in a large table that had poisonous-looking things on it, a large piece of cardboard, and a long needle.

"I'm just going to tell you that this will be painful in the beginning, but you'll get used to it.Chemo is not all that fun, but hopefully it will kill the cancer, or keep it from spreading until it is operable." She hooked up the chemicals to the needle, and then picked up the piece of cardboard and a roll of medical tape.

She pulled two leather belts out from under the mattress and strapped Yamato's right arm to it.

"What are you doing that for?" Yamato asked. 

"You'll see," she said as she lifted the other sleeve to tape it to the cardboard.

Koushiro flinched. He knew what was coming.

Dr. Tenchi gave a small gasp as she looked up and down Yamato's left arm. The attempted suicide scars told her exactly where to pierce the needle.

Yamato looked worriedly at Koushiro. Koushiro gave him a knowing look and watched Dr. Tenchi proceed.

As the needle went through his arm, Yamato hissed in pain. When the chemicals started pumping into his veins, he screamed.

"God damn mother fucking bloody hell! Aaah!"

Yamato's face contorted on pain. Now he knew why she had strapped his arms. the poisons pumping through his arm hurt him so bad he just wanted to reach over and rip the needle out.

"Well," Koushiro tried. "That was a colorful sentence."

"Shut up."

The pain was unimagineable. It felt like something was eating away at him. He just wanted it to end...

**eight**

_Hope is a sign. A good one at that. _

hope

"Hey Yama, it's over. Wake up."

Yamato opened his eyes. He felt the tape burns and the rubbing burns from the leather still paining him. but not as bad as his left arm. He couldn't move it, let alone have anything touch it.

"Dear God, Koushiro, what the fuck did they put in my body?"

"A whole shitload of poison, that's what." He looked concernedly at Yamato. "Can you move it?"

"If I did I'd never move it again." He used his good arm to sit up straight and get his book. 

For the next three weeks, Yamato went into chemo every three days. He'd gotten used to the horrible pain, but his arm had become almost completely useless.

One day, Dr. Tenchi came in, brown eyes aglow.

"Ishida Yamato, I have good news. Your cancer is diminishing,and has moved away from vital areas. Yamato, the cancer is operable. If all goes well, you'll be home for Christmas."

"Yeah!" Yamato whooped. Koushiro smiled from ear to ear.

" 'Shiro-kun, get me the phone, dammit! We have people to call!"

Koushiro's smile, if possible, got even wider. The old Yamato - the one he knew and loved - was back.

~*~*~

Takeru was sitting on the couch, waiting for his ride to the hospital to come. All of the digi-destined and his parents were carpooling to the hospital to see Yamato. His parents had gone to pick up Miyako, Daisuke, and Iori. Hikari was being driven by Tai, who was also going to get Mimi, who had flown over the minute she heard, and was staying at Sora's. Jyou was coming for him as soon as he picked up Hermione. 

All of a sudden, the phone rang. It scared Takeru so bad he may as well have jumped through the roof to match the yell he let out.

"Hello?"

"Takeru!"

"Yamato?"

"Yeah! You'll never believe this! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be okay, Takeru! it's operable!"

Takeru whooped. "Will ya be home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, if all goes well!"

"You don't need to call the others... we were gonna come just now!"

A loud honk issued from outside.

"I gotta go Yama, Jyou's here to pick me up!"

"See you!"

"Bye!"

Takeru slammed down the reciever, and rushed out to meet Jyou.

~*~*~

"Well, that was fast," Koushiro said as Yamato handed the phone back to him.

"They were carpooling over here again anyways."

"Oh. cool." He handed the cellphone back to Dr. Tenchi.

Ten minutes later, everyone bustled through the door of Yamato's hospital room. Takeru had a big, lopsided smile on his face.

"Hey, Yama-Sama! Feeling better?" Taichi asked, and handed him another GET WELL balloon. 

"The best I have since I got this! I am SO going to live, and I WILL be home for Christmas, if all goes well!"

"What do you mean, if all goes well?" Sora asked. 

"My cancer is operable! They're gonna take it out in three days!" 

"Oh that's wonderful Yamato!" Mimi said. She didn't know it, but Koushiro saw her give him the evil eye. She had always been a little jealous of Koushiro because of Yamato picking him over her. But it wasn't like she hated him with a passion, she probably had all those American boys fawning over her.

Takeru hugged his brother, who hugged back one-armed.

"I'm so happy you're going to be okay," Kari said. 

"I don't know," Hermione said. Everyone's head turned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she continued. "Yamato has to be strong to make it out, both physically and mentally."

She turned her large brown eyes toward Yamato, the bright hospital lights reflecting off her glasses.

"I can help, you know. If you want me to." 

Yamato creased his eyebrows, thinking.

"No," he mumbled soundlessly.

"Come again?" Jyou asked.

"No," Yamato said, more clearly this time.

"Are you sure?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not my brother, but I do have hope."

"Okay. Any change of heart, I'm at home." 

**nine**

_I should know aout pre-op nervousness. I've been there._

before

_Yamato... Yamato...You can't come yet...Not your..._

"Hey Yama, wake up. Your breakfast is here"

Yamato groaned and mumbled something inaudible. He one-handedly put the pillow over his head.

"Yamato, just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean you get to sleep in. They wake up everyone at this time, because it ain't Ihop."

Yamato pushed himself up and laughed in a tired tone. Koushiro helped him sit up and pulled his tray out, carefully holding the plate and chopsticks in one hand.

He slowly worked the chopsticks with his fingers. Slowly brought the food to his mouth. He accidentally dropped the bit into his lap.

"Nervous, Yamato-chan?"

Today was the day that he would be rid of his cancer forever. The surgeons were going to open his chest today and take out the tumor on his lungs.

"I'm just scared. Waaht if something goes wrong? What if they can't get it out?"

"Don't be silly," Koushiro said in a comforting voice. "They'll get it out, or I'll have their heads for getting our hopes so high." 

Yamato laughed and turned back to his breakfast. 

When he was finished, Dr. Tenchi came in. 

"Yamato, you need to take a shower before we begin," she said. As quickly as she came, she left.

Koushiro helped Yamato walk to the bathroom, undress, and turn the water on.

As Yamato scrubbed under his arms, he let the comforting, steamy water run down his left arm. It seemed to comfort the constant pains. 

The time alone gave him time to think, to visualize what he thought might happen. He was imagining them stitching up the hole, when Koushiro's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yamato, you're gonna drown yourself if you stay in any longer!"

Yamato sighed and called Koushiro for him.

"What were you doing in there, making sure you got every last hair on your body clean?"

Yamato laughed and stuck his arm through the sleeve of the hospital gown. Koushiro's nimble fingers tied it in the back, and he helped Yamato limp on the slippery floor to the bed.

Around ten miutes later, Takeru came again.

"Scared?" Takeru asked.

"No," Yamato said sarcastically, "I just can't_ BEAR _to wait any longer until tehy cut my chest open and remove the tumor! I'm just _so_ ecstatic!"

"Okay, Jun," Koushiro said seriously.

The three boys laughed.

"Will you be okay Yama?" Takeru asked.

"I'll be fine. Have a little faith in me."

"You're right. I'm not exactly living up to my crest, am I?" The boys laughed again, until a stocky man who had a bag slung over his shoulder came in, holding a large manilla envelope.

"Mail for Ishida Yamato." He handed the envlope to Takeru and left, casting a sideways glance at the boys.

Yamato opened it and dumped it's contents onto his lap. 

It was a large get well card, signed by everyone.

Get Well Soon! The Best Of Luck To You!

FRom: Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Hikari,Hermione, Miyako, Cody, Davis, Ken, and your favorite brother Takeru!

Yamato laughed and put the card back inside the envelope.

"Ishida Yamato." A tall doctor's voice startled him.

"it is time."

Yamato swallowed.

Five doctors came in and began wheeling his bed away from the wall.

"Wish me luck, you guys," were the last words he said before disapearing around the corner.

Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Nyah nyah Nyyyaaaahhh! I'll post part 10 and the Epilogue, Ya Yoi No Sora Wa( i think that's how you spell it, but if it's not, I'll have and explanation in the epilogue.) soon, maybe even tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, and Happy Kwanzaa to all. if i missed yours, please stick it in your eye(pretend it's there.)!

Joeux Noel to those in France,

Buon Natale for you in Italy, 

Feliz Navidad to ya in Spain and Mexico, 

and Froe Liche Vhat Nachten for yon in Germany.


	3. Part 10

Yamato's Last Hope

Part 10

by hermionE Yagami (~HY~)

Dec2000

~

I know what you're thinking YAY! The second to last part of Yamato's Last Hope! You'll see what Yamato's last hope' is in this part. Yamashiro, but not much in this one. Look for Ya Yoi No Sora Wa(the epilogue) on X-mas. Ya Yoi No Sora Wa - Clouds Of Glory Fill The Sky. Not sure if that's how you separate it. I'll explain why in the epilogue. On with the show!

**ten**

_Waking up happens, yet never when it's supposed to._

Operation

Yamato was amazed at the speed he was running through the halls. How coordinated the doctors were at sticking the needles in even at top running speed. He could already feel himself begin to weaken as the anisthetics poured into his veins.

As they rounded the corner, Yamato nearly fell off the cot. 

As his vision blurred, he could see Tenchi and Jyou? Was that Jyou? Yes Jyou was a surgeon at this hospital, he had forgotten Jyou was yelling like he was leading an army.

"Mishiu, you have the blood? Hook it up, stat! This is one of my best friends here, we are going to do this clean and right, got it, good!"

Yamato laughed. "Ease up Kido, I'll be fine."

Jyou flashed him a sardonic smile and then proceeded barking out the directions again.

Yamato started feeling a little woozy. His eyelids drooped.

"See you soon, Ishida," Jyou said, and slowly, Yamato's world turned black.

~*~*~

They were an hour into the operation.

"Kido! Kido, I see it!" a young man said, pointing to Yamato's lung.

"Whoa."

The tumor was almost as big as his hand. It was a saffron yellow color, round, and attatched to his lung. It looked slightly weakened; the chemo must have been doing it's job... until it slowed on working.

"Okay everyone, we came here for what we're gonna do. We're gonna get this fucking tumor out now, and it WILL leave Yamato forever, not a cell left. If there are, we'll use chemo to kill those too. This is Yamato's last hope if he is to go home forChristmas! His little brother is begging us to finish it off! it's Christmas Eve, and we are gonna take this fucking thing out! Now hand me the damn scalpel."

The other doctors clapped, and Tenchi said, "You go girl!"

Jyou flushed and they went back to work.

Suddenly, Yamato's heart sped up slightly.

~*~*~

_What's happening? Am I awake? Are they done? is the cancer still inside me?_

Yamato tried to open his eyes. They ceased to open.

_Oh Dear God... I'm awake! Oh no, i've only seen this stuff on TV! This can't happen to me!_

"Oh dear Lord! Get the anesthesiologist! He's awake and we're not finished!"

"Kido to anesthesiology! Get down here, he's awake! I repeat, the patient is awake and you need to get down here stat!"

About five minutes later, Yamato heard the door open. It must have been the anesthesiologist, because the surgeons began jabbering away in 'doctor talk.' Slowly, Yamato began to recover from his terrifying experience, and he began to lose consciousness...

~*~*~

Yamto slowly opened his eyes. 

He was in a sweet-smelling room, painted baby blue. All of his friends were in his little cubicle, Koushiro and Takeru by his bedside.

"Hi, Yamato. You're in the recovery room," Koushiro said. 

"You'll be out this afternoon. You know what that means," Taichi hinted.

Yamato tried to speak. "I'm... I can go home for... for Christmas?"

"Yeah!" Takeru cried happily.

As Yamato's vision leared, he saw everyone had tears in their eyes. Not tears of sorrow as had been shed a month ago, but tears of sweet joy and happiness.

Yamato reached out for Takeru's hand. He took it and squeezed it tightly.

When they let go, Yamato looked at Jyou. He had just remembered something.

"I was awake at some point in the operation," Yamato said slowly.

Jyou sighed. "Indeed you did. But don't worry, it didn't affect us. That happens sometimes. Not too often though."

A doctor came into the cubicle. He motioned Jyou to step outside. They heard him hiss "YES!" 

Jyou stepped back in, smilimg broadly.

"Congratulations, Yamato... you're cured."

"Yeah!" Yamato strained his voice.

As couples pulled closer, Taichi and Sora smiled and shut the curtain.

THE END

I think I liked the ending. Tee hee! :::starts singing the "Love Is In The Air" song::: So what'd you think? And remember, Ya Yoi No Sora Wa comes out tomorrow! Yamato's Last Hope was the surgery, in case you didn't figure that out during Jyou's little speech. It's amazing how bad people cuss when times are drastic ^__^.

Don't forget to review! 

Lot's of love and Christmas Cheer,

~hermionE Yagami, HY~


	4. Ya Yoi no Sora wa -- The Epilogue

Ya Yoi No Sora Wa

The epilogue to Yamato's Last Hope

~hY~

Dec 2000

~

Yay, th epilogue. Takes place in Sora's house, where everyone is staying for the holidays. To the explanation of why i'm not sure if the title is correct. We were doing a choir concert in fourth grade, and we had this one song called Sakura. My music teacher broke it up into syllables so it would be easier to pronounce. And I KNOW japanese words have more than one or two letters in them. so i combined it the best i could. Hey, do you think Sora means clouds? hmm... on with the show!

Everyone was carpooling to Sora's house forChristmas. Due to Yamato's release from the hospital, she was throwing a big party.

They were all wating for Yamato, who was being brought over from his apartment by Koushiro.

A loud honk came form outside.

"Yama's here!" Takeru shouted. he rushed out of the house and slammed the door with a BANG. 

Koushiro was pulling Yamato's wheelchair out from the backseat of his Mitsubishi(why not? after all, they're japanese. and mitsubishi means "three diamonds."). Takeru opened the locked passenger door of the car.

Koushiro wheeled the chair over to the passenger side, and with Takeru's help, managed to pull Yamato into it, who was also doing hte best he could to help too.

With some difficulty, Yamato moved up the driveway and rang the doorbell. 

Taichi opened it. 

"Hey everyone, look who's here on this Christmas Eve! It's the man of the hour!" 

"Aww, shut up, Taichi." Yamto punched him playfully in the arm.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music started.

"Merry Christmas and glory halleluja to all! Yamato, would you come up here please?" Sora called him to the front of the room.

He wheeled his way up the small podium that Sora had rented for the party.

"We would like you to say grace before we begin," she said.

Yamato nodded.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we are thankful for all of the wonderful gifts You have given us. Our friends... Our family... but most of all, our health.

"I was recently cured of lung cancer. I thought You had forgotten about me. But it turns out I was wrong. You gave me this body, and I chose to ruin it. However, You forgave me. You smiled down upon me, my family, and my friends. You have given me reason to Believe again. Now, as I watch the clouds of glory fill the sky again on this Christmas Day, I thank you. Amen."

"Amen." 

"Now let's party!" Taichi shouted.

Yamato gazed out the window.

_Ya yoi no sora wa,_ he thought. _Now I know that He is Glorious and has sent me a sign. As clouds of glory fill the sky, my prayer has been answered._

"A toast!" Mimi cried. "To Yamato's glorious victory over diesase!"

"Yamato's glorious victory," everyone chanted. 

The End

Yeah, I know it was short. So? The reason taht i titled this Ya Yoi No Sora Wa is kinda hard to explain. heh. Well I hope you likedthe epilogue.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

~hY~


End file.
